TR and Alex on Kitchen Duty
by o.OTotallyRandomO.o
Summary: TR and Alex are stuck cooking dinner and Kisame is determined to annoy TR as much as possible. If you don't like seeing Kisame getting hurt don't read!


**Okay, before reading this fic I recommend that you read some of my other fic called 'New Recruits' because this fic has the characters from it in it.**

**I you can't be bothered here's the quick run down: Me(TR) and my lil'bro(Alex) are ninja and were asked to join the Akatsuki. We agreed, oh and for some strange reason (can't remember what) we have a grudge against Kisame.**

**This story came to me when I was walking home from the supermarket after buying a jar of Honey Mustard Simmer Sauce.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Simmer Sauce!**

**Now that that's all out of the way, I hope you like the fic! :) **

**

* * *

**

TR and Alex on kitchen duty

TR and Alex stared at the kitchen bench before them, TR had her hair tied back in a ponytail and they were both wearing aprons. They had been assigned the task of cooking dinner that night. Nobody in the Akatsuki liked doing the chores so everyone had to take it in turns.

"Okay, let's do this!" TR called out "Chicken!"

"Present!" Alex yelled, pulling the chicken from the fridge and handing it to her.

"Pastry!"

"In attendance!"

"Leek!"

"I already went!" Alex said looking up at his sister. TR stared at him, with a blank look on her face.

"Not what I meant!"

"I know, here" Alex replied handing TR the vegetable. TR peered at the recipe book in front of her.

"And Honey Mustard Simmer Sauce!" she said holding out her hand waiting for it to be given to her.

Alex sorted through the fridge looking for the sauce "Err, I can't see it in here" he said closing the fridge n defeat.

"Check the cupboards!" she demanded. Just then Kisame walked into the kitchen to see what the siblings were doing.

"HaHa! You two got stuck with kitchen duty!" Kisame laughed, TR crossed her arms.

"Out of the Kitchen when we're cooking!!" she yelled pointing towards the door Kisame had come through.

"And why should I listen to you brats?" Kisame asked not wanting to be ordered around by a kid **(well, sort of kid TR: 17 Alex: 13)**

TR glared at Kisame, he glared back. The atmosphere was full of rising hatred and anger.

"I found the simmer sauce" Alex called out finally retrieving the bottle from the back of the cupboard.

"What the hell are you making anyway?" Kisame asked, breaking the silence between himself and TR.

"Chicken Pie. Now go!" she shouted as she took the bottle from Alex.

"Chicken Pie? How boring" Kisame said, ignoring the now fuming TR.

"Boring? AHH Just get out!!!" TR yelled stamping her foot.

"Hmm, no I think I'll stay and watch" he said not moving an inch.

"That's it! Get out or I'll hurt you!" TR screamed, losing her temper completely.

"Ooo, I'm so scared, how ever will I survive?" he mocked, reaching for his sword.

TR took a step back "I'VE GOT SIMMER SAUCE AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!" TR called out holding the bottle above her head.

Kisame looked at the bottle in her hands before laughing "What are you going to do, throw it at me?" he asked.

"Maybe I will!" TR replied, the bottle still held above her head. Alex was watching from the side lines slightly amused.

"If you throw it at me how are you going to cook dinner?" he asked.

TR thought, she couldn't make the pie without the sauce it would be to plain. Alex interrupted her thoughts "It's okay there's another bottle in the cupboard" Alex said pointing behind him.

Kisame landed on the ground with a thud having being hit in the face with a glass bottle full of honey mustard simmer sauce that TR had just thrown VERY forcefully. Now Kisame lay on the ground unconscious covered with simmer sauce.

TR stomped out of the room, passing Hidan "Hey what are we having for dinner?" he asked **(first sentence I've ever written for Hidan that he hasn't sworn in) **

"It's marinating on the floor!" she said angrily before going to her room.

Alex continued to cook dinner as if nothing had happened, ignoring the fact that Hidan was now staring at Kisame wondering why the idiot keeps annoying TR when it always ends the same way, with him lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**I hope you found it good! Please review, Reviews make me HAPPY!!!!**


End file.
